


Nine Minutes

by BeaRyan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, filler fic, not terribly hot and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 1x11, just before Marcus declined to give Wick his shoes and left to crawl through the overheated tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts).



> For Zoi. I have no idea how this story doesn't already exist. Here's hoping someone who is better at explicit takes a swing at it, too.

Wick grabbed Kane's arm and pulled it off the hatch handle. "Man, you can't go in there yet. They've got to check the pressurization. I mean, getting boiled alive is going to suck enough. No reason to have your charred carcass explode, right?" 

"You're very reassuring," Kane said. 

Sinclair's apprentice slouched against the wall and shrugged, and Kane took a moment to assess his escort. He was a shaggy sort of man. Every hair on his face and head was at least a month past due for a trim and his clothes hung on him like they'd been in poor shape even before the explosion, heat bleed and steam bath. He also said whatever the hell came into his mind with very little time wasted between the thought's first appearance in his mind and when he launched it into the world. He was, in every way, not Thelonious Jaha. They couldn't have made a more perfect rebound boy for Marcus in the lab. 

Wick grinned. "Am I supposed to put a smile on your face before I send you off to die? I thought I was just supposed to make sure you died on schedule." 

"There's always time to do the right thing." 

"Alright," Wick said. A lopsided grin spread over his face and his hand slipped into the waistband of Kane's pants. A quick, hard tug forced Marcus to take a stumbling step towards him to avoid falling. 

"You're subtle." 

"We've got about nine minutes until they give you the all clear. Subtlety or a smile? Pick one." 

"I think it's too late for subtle." 

"I suck at it anyway," Wick said. He gave Marcus one hard, greedy kiss and then pulled away, grinning, and slid to his knees. "Pretty good a this though." 

Marcus felt first the hot air of the hallway on his cock and then Wick's mouth, still as eager and greedy as it had been during their one perfunctory kiss. The space station had been attacked, a thousand people had died, and he'd probably be next, but this day did not *entirely* suck. Too soon Wick stopped and stood up with lips that Marcus would have prefered had remained wrapped around his cock instead twisted into his lopsided, mischievous grin. 

"We've got about three minutes," Wick announced. His lack of subtlety and impressive efficiency continued unabated as he wiggled his hips so his own pants slid down enough to allow access. With one hand wrapped around their cocks and one dragging Marcus in for a kiss, Wick got to work on Mission Ejaculation. Two minutes and thirty-three seconds later, Marcus's shoes glistened with more than polish. 

Marcus briefly tried to rest his head on Wick's shoulder and enjoy a moment of afterglow, but the engineer was too busy fastening up his pants to notice. Marcus gave up the attempt - it was time to focus on the mission - but when Wick bent down and gave a quick wipe to Marcus's shoes, Marcus couldn't help but wonder. Maybe if they'd met sooner. Maybe if they'd had more time. 

A chime sounded from the communications box on the wall. 

Wick said, "That's for you. Probably telling you they've got the pressure set. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Answer the page, Mr. Wick." 

Sinclair did have the pressure set. He also warned that the temperature in the passage would be deadly. When the call had ended, Kane nodded and Wick opened the hatch. The blast of hot air made him flinch, and Wick said what he wished was true. "It's not that hot. Sinclair doesn't know what he's talking about."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
